


Infirmary

by Willow1977



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, POV Hermione Granger, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: In the infirmary, after the battle at the Ministry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-shot/ Drabble.  
> Inspired by a visit to the ER, This little one-shot was born.
> 
> It's open-ended, but my head cannon is Harmony.

She knew where she was, by the feel of the sheet under her unmoving hand, and the sharp smell of medical potions and Madame Pomfrey's lavender perfume. The shifting lights, she sensed behind her closed eyes told her people were above her, voices slowly coming into focus, as she realized someone was screaming, and then she realized that it was her. She heard a voice casting a spell, and she faded back into the void where she felt none of the pain ripping through her core.

She laid there in the infirmary of the castle, tubes running from her arms and chest, in a shallow echo-y sort of chamber of pain and sound. She had been there for hours in this semi-awake state, as both Nurse Pomfrey and Professor Snape used a mixture of Non-magical medical and Magical means of attempting to correct the damage that Antonin Dolohov’s blasted unheard curse had caused. She closed her eyes, willing the pain to stop, but knew it wouldn't, so she did her best to focus on the other sounds of the infirmary.

She knew if she turned her head to the left she would see Ronald, with his snoring, and his mumbled complaints of being hungry and wanting his mum’s roast beef. How did she know this, her inner voice asked, realizing it was from the rambling sleep speak of the red-headed Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper. 

She could hear Neville, telling off someone, saying he would do it again if it meant standing by Harry’s side, That there had always been a Longbottom at a Potter’s side and that was just how it went and if whoever he was talking to didn't like it, they could get bent. She wanted to smile at the idea of sweet, quiet Neville being all badass, but everything hurt, burned as if her body was being burnt out from the inside out.

Further left, she could vaguely hear Luna, sweet gentle Luna humming something as she tried to keep the other redheaded Weasley calm, while someone set her broken wrist. She could almost swear she heard the Ravenclaw saying she loved the little redhead but she couldn’t be sure as another flash of mind-blowing pain lashed through her ribcage and a dozen little alarms went off around her.

Her entire torso shot up in reaction to the pain, sharp and unrelenting snapping her ribcage in places as the curse inside of her veins did it’s dark purpose and destroyed more of her body long after the curse had been cast. Her screams were unheard as she was silenced, and her thoughts went to the one person she needed to hear... To see, even as the pain ripped her through her body… What about Harry? Where was Harry? 

She heard her professor, telling her to open up and then tasted the sticky sweetness of a potion being poured down her throat and then nothing but blessed deep unfeeling black.

She could feel the echoes of pain still racking her torso where the curse had hit her, but that’s not what she focused on as her mind drifted through the drugged darkness of the potions. She heard a voice, one she could listen to for hours, talking. She heard him talking about how he failed them, it was a trap.. He almost lost her.. That he loved her, but there was never going to be a future for the cause he had to die, that.. He was so sorry for failing to protect her, the only one who ever protected him…

She struggled to open her eyes but the potions dragged her back into the lullaby of the deep sleep, with only a single word in her thoughts as she slipped back into the Void.

Harry.


End file.
